Sasunaru Story
by sasunaru-lover-062494
Summary: This Is a Story I decided to write about one of my friends. I do not own any of the characters besides Philip and the others that show up later.
1. Broken Hearts Heal Over Time

CHAPTER 1 - BROKEN HEARTS HEAL OVER TIME

Naruto was the most happiest person in the hidden leaf village when he started dating Philip two months ago. All was going good in their relationship untill naruto found out that Philip had cheated on him and was using him to get close to sakura. Naruto ran as fast as he could to find Philip and tell him how he feels and that it is over. After a couple hours of searching naruto finally finds out that Philip went home cause he wasn't feeling so well.

-At Philips House-

"How could you" Naruto screamed while still crying. "I'm sorry but i'm not really gay and I love Sakura now." "I know that you idiot but why would you use me like that" Naruto said in between tears. "you know I gave up everything for you and then you go throw it away to some whore." "Hey don't call her that cause she is not anything like that." "Yeahh she is Philip and I can prove it." "Ohhh really, how then mister know it all." "humm lets see well oviously she is because she knew that we were together and still did stuff with you anyways." "Okay but that dosn't give you the right to call her one." "yeahh it does because she use to be my friend but then she backstabbed me in the worst way possible." "Well thats not my problem now is it." "Technically it is cause you are the one who she was doing it with." Naruto shudders at the thought of them doing anything together. "Well it looks like I don't care anymore so bye." "You no what I freakin hate you right now and hope to never see you again." "Fine see if I care" "Whatever i'm leaving." "Good now I don't have to take out the trash." "Uhhhh." With that Naruto left without another word being said and went to his favorite place to calm down. Little did he know sasuke was there and heard everything that was going on. So sasuke decided to follow him to the lake to make sure that he is okay and doesn't try to hurt himself.

-At The Lake-

Once naruto got there he looked around to see if he was the only person there. When he didn't see anyone he pulled out his ipod and started listening to it. Little did Naruto know Sasuke was in one of the trees keeping an eye on him. Sasuke moved in the wrong way and one of the branches broke and fell to the ground with a loud thud sound. Naruto got startled by the sound but just thought it was some animal and ignored it and went back to his music. The sun started to set but Naruto didn't care at all mainly cause he was to into his music. Naruto was still sad until the song Gay Boyfriend by The Hazzards came on. Thinking it might help him feel better Naruto started to sing along with the song.

One, two, ready go

I'm tired of boys who make me cry  
They cheat on me and they tell me lies  
I want a love who'll never stray  
When he sees other girls, he looks away  
And if he never kisses me, well that's alright  
Cuz we can just cuddle all night

CHORUS: Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I don't really care that you are queer  
Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend  
I never feel lonely when you are near

It'll be a great romance  
We'll go shopping and buy tight pants  
You don't care how big my ass is, just how fabulous my dress is

.:REPEAT CHORUS:.

One, two, ready go  
You cry at movies, on our dates  
Romantic comedies sure are great  
But when you're sad I'll dry your tears  
'Cos I'll always think that you are fierce

I like cigarettes, and that's no gag  
But you'll always be my favorite fag  
You'll always be my favorite fag  
You'll always be my favorite fag...

.:REPEAT CHORUS:.

When Naruto started singing it startled Sasuke cause of how good Naruto could sing. Since Naruto never sang in public know one really knew if he could sing or not. That was one of the things Naruto never did cause he always thought that it wasn't necesary for people to know. After sasuke came out of his daze he quietly got out of the tree to here Naruto better. Naruto to into the song didn't hear Sasuke coming close to him. After the song was over Naruto turned off his ipod and was getting ready to leave. When he looked up he saw Sasuke standing there just watching him. Naruto blushed a bit since know one has really heard him sing before. After noticing that Naruto was looking at him Sasuke went over to talk to him. " Hey dobe" sasuke said. Naruto laughed a little and said "I thought I told you not to call me that seme." "Yes you did but does that mean I have to listen to you." "Well no, but it would have be nice." "Yes it would but so would alot of things." "Thats true but still." "Well how do you think I feel about you calling me seme." "I thought you were okay with it since you never really said anything before." "Well just cause I don't say anything dosn't mean i'm not. Plus I didn't say anything cause I didn't want to hurt your feelings." "Well you don't have to worry about that any more." "what do you mean?"Sasuke questioned. Naruto sighed then told Sasuke everything that had happened to him that day. Sasuke gasped like he was surprised at what happened. When actually he knew what happened the whole time. "It's okay dobe don't worry you will find someone alot better than that idiot." "I know I just don't know when that will ever happen." "How about here and now." "Huh what are you talking about seme." "Uhhh look Naruto I have liked you for a while now and have just been afraid to tell you anything." "Well I don't know what to say Sasuke." "Well you don't have to" and with that Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto fully on the lips. Naruto was a little shocked about what was going on and didn't do anything. After a while Naruto gave in and started kissing sasuke back. Part way through their kiss Naruto's vision went black and then he passed out in Sasukes arms.


	2. Secrets of the Broken Hearted

CHAPTER 2 - SECERETS OF THE BROKEN HEARTED

-At Sasuke's House-

It had been a couple of hours since Sasuke brung Naruto to his house after he had passed out and Naruto was still not awake and it was worring a few minutes while Sasuke was in the kitchen Naruto woke up and found that he didn't know where he thinking about he decided to go look around to see who's house he was walking through the house he ran into something that was hard yet soft and fell to the he looked up to see what he had ran into he noticed it was Sasuke and that shocked him since Sasuke had never let anyone in his house before."Sasuke what am I doing in your house the last thing I remember was that we were at the lake talking and then you kissed me and thats it." Sasuke cursed under his breath hoping Naruto had forgot about that."Well while we were kissing you passed out for some reason so I brung you to my house." "Ohhh I did I guesse I was just really over whelmed from what had happened with Philip and everything and when we kissed it must have put it over the top." "It's okayy you don't have to appoligize as long as your okayy then I don't really care." "Are you sure about that teme." "Yes I am very sure dobe." "okayys"Naruto said happilly.

-Three Months Later-

Sasuke and Naruto have been together for three months is still working on getting over Philip and Sasuke's been trying to help the best that he decided not to tell anyone untill Naruto was fully ready for people to sasuke wasn't ready either since noone knows that he is gay and wants to keep it that way untill they decide to tell they were deciding if they should move in with each other but Naruto said he wasn't ready to go that far yet so Sasuke complied with his that night during dinner Naruto decidid on something that would probally change his and Sasukes life. "Teme" Naruto said shyly. "Yess hun what is it." "Well I've just been thinking lately and think that im ready for us to move in together." "Really are you sure" Sauke asked happily. "Yupp very sure cause iv'e already sold my appartment and started paking my stuff." "Yays well how about after dinner we head over and I can help you finish packing and bring all of you stuff here so you can unpack." "really that would be great teme." "Well you know I would help you do anything if you just lets finish eating so we can get started so we can offially live together." "Yeahh I know and okayys teme." After dinner was done they went over to Naruto's appartment to start their way there over they ran into sakura. "Ohhh hey guys whatcha doing." "Nothing much just going over to Naruto's so he can finish packing his stuff.""yupps" "ohh thats kool I didn't know you were moving Naruto.""Yupp I've decided to move out of my appartment and try to look for a nice house to live in." _"_ohh well were are you going to stay untill you find a house." "Well i'm going to stay with sasuke for awhile untill I find a nice house since he offered." "ohh well thats very nice of him if you want I can come with you and help." "That would be very nice of you if you did we could probally use the extra help." "It's no problem I have nothing to do anyways and plus I haven't hung out with you in a while so it gives us some time to catch up and stuff." "yeahh that sounds like a good idea so lets go so we can get started.""okayys" "okayys"

-Heading To Sasuke's House-

The group was almost done they were just carring the last of the boxes to sasuke's house. "Ohhh hey Naruto I forgot to ask you but do you want to come over to my house tomorrow for a party and Sasuke's invited to." "yeahh that would be awsome, what do you think Sasuke can we." "Hmm I don't know I will have to think about it." "ahhh come on please please please please please we never do anything with friends" Naruto pleaded while using his puppydog eyes. "Ahhh come on thats not fair your cheating you know I can't resist the puppydog eyes." "so is that a yes then" Naruto asked still using his puppydog eyes. "Okayy okayy we can go if you stop using those eyes." "Yays" Naruto shouted. Then set his box down and put a huge fox grin on his was a little scared when he saw naruto's face but didn't think anything of then jumped up out of no where and landed on Sasuke back. "Thank you Teme." Naruto said over and over again. "Okayy now can you please get off my back." "Nope I think I like it up here." "Okayy hey Sakura can you come help get Naruto unlached from me." "sure" Sakura said sitting down here box to go help Naruto saw Sakura coming he jumped off of Sasuke's back and hid behind him for he did that Sakura and Sasuke both started breaking out into fits of laughter. "hey it's not that funnny" Naruto pouted. "were sorry but can you expect us not to laugh." Sakura and Sasuke said together. "Well I guesse not so I forgive you Sakura." "Heyy your going to forgive her and not me." "yupp" "ahhh why" "cause one sakura would probally beat the crap out of me if I didn't and plus she one of my best I have plenny of time to forgive you later since were going to live together three you will have to wait to find does that satisfy you now." "yeahh I guesse it does." "okayy now lets get going so we can put these boxes Sakura probally needs to get home to get ready for her party tommorow.""Yeahh I probally should." After that they started to walk to Sasuke's house to put the boxes there Sakura dropped her box off said bye to the guys and then went home to get ready for her she left Naruto leaned in and gave Sasuke a kiss on the lips. "Now I forgive thats for helping me move my lets go to bed so we won't be tired tommorow when we go to Sakura's party." "okayy I guesse we should. I love you dobe." "I love you to teme." Then they both went to sasuke's room to go to sleep for the night.


	3. Has Naruto Finally Healed Part 1

CHAPTER 3 - HAS NARUTO FINALLY HEALED PART 1

The next morning Naruto got up early before the party so he could go to the store so he could get some quietly got out of bed then left for the Sasuke finally got up he saw that Naruto wasn't their and got alittle he went to the kitchen to see if he was Sasuke got to the kitchen he saw a note on the fridge that said read grabbed the note off the fridge and read outloud what it said. "Heyy Sasuke if your readding this that means your awake.I just ran out to the store to get some stuff and will be right back so don't worry teme i'll be fine. Love Naruto." After readding this Sasuke felt alot better and decided to make him some breakfeast and watch t.v. untill Naruto got Sasuke heard the door start to open he ran to their to get something he had got for Naruto a couple of days today was their 3 month anniversary Sasuke thought it was propper to get Naruto a gift of some must have had the same idea cause that is why he had gone to the store in the first place. "Sasuke I'm home" Naruto yelled to get Sasuke's attention. "Okayy I'll be there in a sec." Sasuke yelled back down to naruto."Okayy just hurry up." "Okayy I'm coming just calm down." "Okayys I'll try but you know how impatiant I am." "Yes I do very much dobe" "Can you not call me that" Sasuke had just entered the kitchen when he said this. "Nope I can not hun now what did you want." "Well I just wanted to give you this." Naruto said while handing him a small box. "Whats this for" Sasuke questioned"It's your three month anniversary present silly did you forget or something." "Nope I just thought that you had forgot or something thats all." "Well as you can tell I didn't now open it Teme." "Not untill you open yours" Sasuke said while handing him a similar looking small box. "How about we open them at the same time." "Okayy that sounds like a deal" "Okayys 1...2...3 open." When they opened their gifts they were shocked cause they found out that they had gotten each other the same only difference was that it had their names on a couple of minutes they both broke out into a fit of laughter. "Hahahahahaha wow I can't believe we got each other the same gift." "Hahahaha me either." "Okkay I think we should stop laughing now and get ready for the party." "Yeahh I think we should too." After laughing a little more the boys went into their room to get ready.

-At Sakura's House-

When they got their they were immediately greeted by Sakura. "Wow I'm so happy that you guys came." "Why wouldn't we come Sakura we did promise you and plus if we didn't you would have came to our house and dragged us here anyway." "Yeahh I guesse that is true so come in and have fun." "Okayys we will." Part way through the party Sakura announced that she was going to have a singing contest that people can sing in to see if people could sing or Sasuke heard this he had a crazy idea of entering Naruto. "Heyy Naruto I think you should enter it would be fun and plus your a really good singer." "No thank you." "Awww why not." "Cause I don't do well singing infront of people cause I'm afraid that they would think I suck or something." "Come on Naru with a voice like that noone would even dare to that you suck." "Are you sure teme." "Yess now get up there and do your best." "Okayy but if I have to do this then you have to get up there and sing one song with me." "Okayy I guesse." "Yay thanks Teme." Naruto told Sasuke before he gave him a quick hug and kiss before anyone saw. "Heyy Sakura I think I want to try." "Are you sure about this." Sakura questioned since she hasn't heard Naruto sing before and dosn't want him to get hurt. "Yupp very sure." "Okayy well what song are you going to sing." "I kissed a boy by Cobra Starship." _"_Okayys that sounds so everyone Naruto has decided to be the first person to come up maybe after hearing him sing other people might decide to come up here and so here's Naruto singing I Kissed a Boy by Cobra Starship." Even though Naruto hadn't started singing yet people were getting excited cause that happened to be one of their favorite the fact that Naruto was gay and the song probally fit him very well.

*Naruto starts singing*

Yo check it out I've got a plan  
Here's my intention HAHA!  
The frat boys in the club are lame  
Let's start an altercation  
It's just what I'm used to  
Just want to fuck shit up  
I've got my whole damn crew  
Come on what you gonna do?

I kissed a boy and they liked it  
Got all the honeys in the club excited  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
That homeboy was not about it

I know it's wrong, but I don't mind  
I'm gonna start shit tonight  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
Bitches loved it

No you don't even know my name  
It doesn't matter  
Don't even front, you've got no game  
You're just a sucker  
So what now, I clowned you  
And I'm stealing your girl too  
She wants a secure dude  
And that's just not you

I kissed a boy and they liked it  
Got all the honeys in the club excited  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
That homeboy was not about it

I know it's wrong, but I don't mind  
I'm gonna start shit tonight  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
Bitches loved it

Me and my bros that's how we roll  
You'll never know how far we'll go  
I'll grab some chump that I don't know  
And plant one right on him  
You're only here for our amusement

I kissed a boy and they liked it  
Got all the honeys in the club excited  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
That homeboy was not about it

I know it's wrong, but I don't mind  
I'm gonna start shit tonight  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
Bitches loved it  
HAHA

.com/watch?v=-jTbCr1F5MA

When Naruto started singing everyone's mouth dropped open in surprise cause it sounded just like cobra starship was singing and not finally got over their shock and started jamming out to the song or went back to what they were was the only one that wasn't really shocked cause he has heard Naruto sing before so it didn't really affect him at way through the song Sasuke had moved to the front so he could be closer to Naruto finished the song he pulled Sasuke up on stage and kissed him fully on the lips infront of everyone without any stood still for a couple of seconds or so trying to figure out what being able to he gave up and started kissing Naruto went wild thinking that it was just part of the song not knowing that they were they broke their kiss Naruto turned to the crowd and bowed then he grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him off stage so they could talk. "Wow Naruto I can't believe you did that infront of everyone with out being nervous." "Yeahh but you do know they think that was all an act of some sort." "Ohhh yeahh they probally do but still it took alot of guts." "Yeahh well I guesse your right on that one." After talking Naruto and Sasuke went and sat down against the wall so Naruto could cool down some from all the singing he had just bored Naruto pulled out his IPOD and started to watch his favorite episode from happens to be the only episode from scrubs that he has seen and that he decided to skip through till he came to his favorite part which was guy love with Turk and J.D. While listening to the song he noticed that it fit him and sasuke alot which he thought was kinda weird. "Hey Naruto you were amazing up there." "Why thank you Sakura." "Your welcome and I was wondering if you could probally do another song." "Yeahh why." "Cause everyone says that they want you and sasuke to come back up and do a song together.""Yeahh that would be awsome." Naruto said happily. _"_Thanx I owe you big time" "No prob I'm happy to help." "Are you sure." "Yess I'm sure but if it will make you happy you can take me out to get ramen one night or something.""Okayys ramen it is then." "Okayys" "Okayys everyone Naruto and sasuke said that they would do one more song for you here are Naruto and Sasuke doing Guy Love from scrubs." Everyone went kinda crazy cause they all loved that episode of scrubs or have just seen it and thought it was awsome.

*Naruto and Sasuke start singing*

[Naruto]  
Let's face the facts about me and you,  
A love unspecified.  
Though I'm proud to call you 'Chocolate Bear,'  
The crowd will always talk and stare.

[Sasuke]  
I feel exactly those feelings, too  
And that's why I keep them inside.  
'Cause this bear can't bear the world's disdain,  
And sometimes it's easier to hide,  
Than explain our

[Naruto and Sasuke]  
Guy love,  
That's all it is,  
Guy love,  
He's mine, I'm his,  
There's nothing gay about it in our eyes.

[Sasuke]  
You ask me 'bout this thing we share,

[Naruto]  
And he tenderly replies,

[Sasuke]  
It's guy love

[Naruto and Sasuke]  
Between two guys.

[Sasuke]  
We're closer than the average man and wife,

[Naruto]  
That's why our matching bracelets say Turk and J.D.

[Sasuke]  
You know I'll stick by you for the rest of my life.

[Naruto]  
You're the only man who's ever been inside of me.

[Sasuke]  
Whoa Whoa, I just took out his apendix.

[Naruto]  
There's no need to clarify,

[Sasuke]  
Oh no?

[Naruto]  
Just let it grow more and more each day.  
It's like I married my best friend,

[Sasuke]  
But in a totally manly way.

[Naruto and Sasuke]  
Let's go!  
It's guy love,  
Don't compromise,  
The feeeling of some other guy,  
Holding up your heart,  
Into the sky.

[Naruto]  
I'll be there to care through all the lows.

[Sasuke]  
I'll be there to share the highs.

[Naruto and Sasuke]  
It's guy love,  
Between two guys.

[Naruto]  
And when I say, 'I love you, Turk,'  
It's not what it impies.

[Naruto and Sasuke]  
It's guy love  
Between  
Two  
Guys

[Naruto]  
No hands...

*They Both Hug*

.com/watch?v=0Pamgat1Wro&feature=related

.com/watch?v=cALU9lertHI

After Sasuke and Naruto finished hugging Naruto leaned in and kissed Sasuke on the lips was surprised again but just decided to give they broke apart Sasuke had a shocked look on his face. "What was that for dobe." "What I'm not allowed to kiss my boyfriend." "Well yeahh you know you can but I just thought that you didn't want people to know that we were together yet." "Well I just thought that it was time that I forget about Philip and move on to have a wonderful relationship with my amazing boyfriend." "Well I'm very happy that you are finally ready to move on from that idiot." "Well If I didn't then I would have a horrible relationship with my lovely boyfriend." "Yeahh I guesse thats what do you want to do Naru." "Umm you'll see." Naruto said using his signiture fox grin "Uhhh should I be scared right now." "Nope not at all." "Okayy I'm trusting you for now but I still think your up to something." "Okayy think what you want but im telling you that im up to if I'm up to nothing then I must be doing something so I guesse your kinda right."Naruto said while grabbing Sasuke's arm and dragging him off the stage to go sit back in their spots from before.


	4. Has Naruto Finally Healed Part 2

CHAPTER 3 - HAS NARUTO FINALLY HEALED PART 2

A couple of minutes after the boys had sat down Sakura came over to talk to them. "Guys that was amazing and I didn't know you could sing didn't you tell anyone about this." "Cause it never came up in a conversation and I thought it was something that wasn't that important for everyone to know." "Ohhh well I guesse that makes alot of sense and Naruto when did you learn to sing cause you are just amazing." "Well I really didn't know I could sing untill a while back when Sasuke heard me singing once and told me that I was really good at it." "Ohhh thats cool but why haven't you sung any after that besides now." "Well I still thought that I was not that good of a singer and that everyone would laugh at me if I was to start singing." "Ohh I see well judging by how everyone likes your singing you must have done really good." "Well yeahh I guesse, so I guesse it was a good thing that I got forced on stage then." "Ohhh you did, I thought that you had came up here on your own." "Nope, I was going to but then my nerves got to me really badly so I wasn't going to come up. If it wasn't for Sasuke I probally wouldn't have come up here in the first place. He made me a promise that if I would go up and sing then he would go up and sing in some type of way too." Naruto said while blushing at the last part. "Ohhh well thats very sweet of him and it's a good thing he did." "Yeahh I guesse it is" Naruto said still blushing. "Wait is that a blush I see there." "I have know clue what your talking about." Naruto said blushing more while hiding his face on sasuke's chest. "I think you do and if I'm correct it's because of Sasuke isn't it. Now come on and spill cause I want to know everything." "I have know clue what your talking about and plus you don't have proof anyways." "Ohhh really now well lets see first you were able to get sasuke to help you move. Second you guys are living together. Third you were able to get sasuke to laugh and smile which noone has ever done before. Also you and sasuke have kissed twice now even if it was supposed to be fake. And sasuke hasn't left your side since the minute you guys got here. Lastly I can see the way that you guys look at each other and it shows that you guys love each other. Call it womens intuition or whatever you want but i know you guys like each other. Wether you guys have noticed it or not you love each other deeply." "Okayy I guese we can't keep it a secrete any longer." "So I was right then" "Yess Sakura you were right" "Sweet so how long have you guys been together." "Ummm about three months I think." "Isn't that right after" "Yess It is and I would like to not talk about that please" "Okayy we won't but why havn't you told anyone yet." "Heyy naruto why don't you go get us some drinks please." "Sure I'll be right back" "Why did you do that." "So we could talk about what you asked cause it is a sore subject with naruto" "Ohhh okayy" "The reason we havn't told anyone was because naruto was still in the stages of getting over what Philip had done to him. So we decided not to tell anyone untill he was ready to tell people. Plus I was a little afriad of telling people and things getting all weird and stuff." "Well you shouldn't have to worry about that cause it dosn't really bother me cause Iv'e already had to go through the same thing with naruto. Also if it is because you thought you would break my heart or something you don't have to worry about that. But all of your other fangirls I can't really speak for." "Thanks and that was kinda one of the reason cause I didn't want to break anyones heart or loose any good friendships." "Well as for the broken hearts thing they will just have to get over it and find a new man to fond over. As for the friend thing you don't really have many but the one's you do have are the same as naruto's and they were okayy with him so they should be okayy with you. And even if their not okayy with it just remember that you have an amazing boyfriend who loves you and a best friend who would kick your butt if you do anything to hurt Naruto or make him sad in anyway." "Yeahh I guese your right and thanks Sakura I really needed the support." "No prob cause I had to go through the same thing when naruto decided to come out." "Really I would have thought that it would be easy for him since he's always so happy and hyper." "Thats what I thought to But when he first told me he seemed a little scared and shy when he was talking about after noticing that no one really cared about it he started warming up to the was all before he met Philip, after though he was happy for a I noticed that he was getting kind of distant and allways looked sad.I didn't think anything of it untill him and Philip broke up cause I started seeing liss and less of I started not seeing him at all which scared me to death.I went around asking anyone if they had seen him but no one would talk to I got someone to talk to me and they told me all that happened to Naruto and what Philip said I had done or was after hearing this I went and kicked Philips butt and then went to appoligize to Naruto and to tell him that none of what Philip said was a while he started trusting me and we became good friends again." "Wow I didn't know all of that.I wonder what happened to make him so distant." "I'm not sure either but I think I got a good clue" "What you think Philip was abusing him or insane." "Is it really that insane cause Naruto stopped being himself after he started dating stopped hanging out with his friends all at he would be out he had a really sad look like he was hiding something that no one could find out would always were clothes that would cover his arms and legs from being when it would feel about 100 degrees on Sasuke you of all people think that Philip wasn't doing anything bad to him." "Well I never said that Philip didn't do anything to him." "Well you kinda implied that but seriously has there ever been a time when Naruto looked or felt like he was hiding something from you." "Well sometimes I feel like he is so distant like he was thinking of something that pained him.I didn't ask him what it was about because after what happened with Philip I didn't want to believe that anything bad happened when they were together." "Well maybe you should ask him about it to see what troubles him so you guys are dating now and if Naruto is hiding something then thats not a good. Cause if Philip did hurt him you should know incase he tries to do it again." "Yeahh I guesse your right but I don't think I would be able to handle the of me wants to know the truth but theres another part of me that doesn' I'm so confused right now and I don't know what to do." "Well what is your heart telling you to do." "It's telling me to find out what happened to Naruto no matter how painfull the truth my brain is telling me that if I find out it might change everything and that he might recede back to the way he was when we first started going I don't think iv'e ever been this confused before in my life." Sasuke said while sinking to the ground and putting his head in his hands and started crying. When people started hearing soft sobs coming from the side of the stage they turned to see what it was. They were shocked cause sitting on the ground before them was Sasuke this is a guy who has the greatest pocker face in the had been through so much in his life that he would never show any emotion what so in this one moment he was curled up on the ground crying and not caring if anyone turned around to go back to Sasuke and Saskura but what he saw confused he turned around he saw that everyone was staring at something but didn't no a few seconds he relized that was were Sakura and Sasuke dropped his drinks and ran to see if they were he got there he saw something he didn't expect Sasuke crying because he was perfectly fine when he left him a while ago. "Sakura whats wrong with Sasuke" "Well I'm not sure if he would want me to tell you" "What is it you can tell me and if he gets mad oh well I think I have a right to know whats wrong" Sakura thought about it for a moment then decided that he would find out sooner or better sooner than later. "Okayy you really want to know" Sakura wispered to Naruto. "Yeahh I really want to know and why are we whispering" "So no one can here us and so Sasuke dosn't know I'm telling you all of this incase he dosn't want you to no" "Ohhh...okayy well than whats wrong" "Well Lets put it this way Sasuke is kinda like you were when you came is afraid that people aren't going to treat him the same if they found said that was one of the reason why he didn't tell anyone yet about you the other being that he was waiting until you were ready to tell everyone." "Ohh I guesse that explains why he's been really hesitant today." "What are you talking about" "After a while of being here I thought I was ready to tell of just telling everyone I wanted to see if they could find out on there own not then I would find a way for them to notice everytime that I would kiss him or something he would get all he would ask me why I was doing that.I thought it was kinda weird cause we do all the same things at since he said that we would tell everyone when I was I was ready but I wasn't quite sure if he understood that.I guesse now I know why he was acting all hesitant and stuff." "Yupp but what do you think we should do about him cause people are staring and I don't want him to get mad and hurt anyone" "Hmmm...I think I have an idea" "Really what is it" "I can't say but what I can say is that it's the same thing that got me to come out" "Okayy but is it going to work""I really have no clue but it's a start" "Yeahh I guesse your when are you going to do this plan of yours" "In a couple of minutes or so I just have to make a few calls first" "That sounds like it has bad idea written all over it" "Don't worry If things go right then it should this is Sasuke and not me so I just hope that it works" "Me to cause I hate seeing him like this" "Same here but if you'll excuse me I have to make a few calls" "Go right ahead" "Be right back" After there conversation Naruto pulled out his phone and called one of his best guy friends. "Hello" "Heyy" "Naruto Is that you I haven't seen or heard from you in like ages" "Yeahh I know but I need to ask a favor of you" "Sure anything for my little princess" "I need you to round up the boys opperation Gay Man is a go" "Sure thing but may I ask who it's for" "A really good friend of mine" "Ooooo does are little princess have a new boyfriend already" "Maybe and plus it's been three months since that happened so I thought it was time I moved on""Ohhh...well how long have you guys been going out" "Thats not important right now I will fill you in on the details later" "Okayy you can't kill a man for asking" "Yess I can if said man dosn't get his booty over here right now" "Okayys..Okayys..I'll head over right after I call the guys" "Thanx I really owe you one" "Naw just count this as a gift from a friend" "But..." "No buts about it mister and thats finale" "Okayys" "Ohh one last question were are you anyways" "Ohhh yeahh I'm at Sakura's house" "Ohh okayys we'll we be over there in a couple of minutes or so" "Okayys I'll be waiting" "Bye my lovely princess" "Bye my darling Prince" After hanging up Naruto went back over to Sakura to talk to her. "Heyy just so you know some of my friends are coming over" "Okayys but do I know these friends" "No I don't believe so since they havn't been over to meet you or any of my other friends" "I didn't know you had other friends" "Yeahh we kinda go way were the ones that really helped me come also were the ones that set me up with at the time they didn't know that he was such a horrible when they found out what happened they kinda got a little angry and might have just hurt Philip a little." "What how much is a little" "They kinda might have sent him to the hospital for a couple of days" "Wow they must really care about you then to do all of that" "Well we have all been really good friends for a long time have been there for me all of my life and if it wasn't for them I would probally be a totaly different person then I am now." "What are you talking about" "Well when I was younger I would always be deppressed and stuff and wouldn't let anyone talk to me or be friends with me.I would just sit all alone under a tree at the park everyday just listening to my back then I had no were really to live since my adopted parents hated me and I had no when I was walking across the road a car came out of no were and almost hit me.I suffered a few cuts and scrapes but that was about that I had know were to stay Matt took me in to live with him and his day I had gained a really good friendship and had many more when we got to his there welcomed me with open arms like I was there son or since then they have always been there for me wether it was bullys, relationship problems or if I just wasn't feeling good they stuck by my I had first got there they had all made a promise to protect me no matter what even thought they just met was really nice of them and they had stuck to their promise through out the years." "Wow I didn't know all of this" "Well its not really something I like to talk about it brings up some bad memories for me but then the good ones always follow and I start to fell better." "Ohh I see" -Be my bad boy be my man be my weekend lover but don't be my friend- "Hold on I have to take this" "It's okayy go ahead" Naruto pulled out his phone and without looking at who called pressed the talk button. "Hello" "Turn around princess" After hearing this naruto turned around and there at the back door was Matt and the rest of the seeing them Naruto took off in full sprint dropping his phone in the reached Matt and jumped into his arms for a well deserved hug which matt didn't mind. "Well how are princess benn these days" "Iv'e been pretty good and how about my nights in shining armor." "We've been pretty good just missing our princess and wondering when we would see you again." Matt said while giving naruto a kiss on the cheek."Heyy now I would be careful if I was you" "Ohhh why is the damsel in destrese going to hurt me" "Well I was thinking about it but now that you put it that way I might not" "Awww are you giving up that easy" "No I just don't feel like it right now but maybe later when I feel beter" "Awww is the princess in a bad mood." "No I'm not in a bad mood." "Okayys whatever her highness says." Matt said while trying not to laugh. "Ohhh come on guys I want you to meet some people." "Do we have to *Puppy Dog Face*" "Yess and you know that dosn't work on me right." "I know but I just thought I would try" "Okayys well lets go" Naruto said while grabbing Matts hand and dragged him over to meet other guys just followed along like lost puppys. "Okayys guys this is Sakura and Sakura these are the 's the one who's been keeping an eye on me and keeping me out of trouble." "Wow I fell real bad for you then." "Why would you" "Having to deal with our princess every day must be alot of trouble" "Yeahh it is sometimes especially when it comes to my gosh can this boy talk your ear can spend hours upon hours talking about what guys he thinks is hot and which aren' atleast he will tell me the truth no matter what I ask he has the worlds greatest fashion it wasn't for him I would probally be bored most of the though he spends most of his time with mister locked closet over there."She said pointing to Sasuke. "Ohh so this is the cutie you were talking about" "Yess thats him" "Wow how did you snag something that fine.I knew you were good but I didn't know you were that good." "Well lets just say that I had a really good teacher" "Ohhh Naru stop flatering me" "Awww why I'm having so much fun" "Iv'e noticed but how about you tone down the fun a little" "But I don't wanna" "No buts about it mister" "Okayy" Naruto said using his puppy dog eye. "Ahhhh come on not the eyes you know I can't resist them there just to cute." "Ohhh you can't now." "Yess and you know that." "Nope I don't recall ever knowing that" "You know you do well at least your still ticklish." "I have know clue what your talking about" "Ohhh you don't remember" Matt said with a mishchievious grin on his face. "*gulp* Nope not at all" Then out of no where Matt jumps on Naruto and starts tickling him. "What was that about not being ticklish" "I...still...have...no...clue" "Ohh really now" "Okayy...Okayy...I...give...can...you...please...stop." "As you wish darling" "Why think you kind sir" "No prob I'll do anything for a princess as lovely as you." "Ahhh your to flatering" They did this for a while trying not to laugh. "Ummm Naruto you guys can catch up later but what are we going to do about Sasuke." "Ohhh sorry I must have forgot about that" "It's okayy but I still don't get what were doing" "Ohhh you won't be doing anything darling" "Well then what are you going to do" "Well that my dear is a secret" "Uhhh you and your sectets I swear there going to give me grey hairs one day" "Well we wouldn't want that now would we" "Well if you would just tell me what they are then I wouldn't get grey hair" "But thats no fun" "Okayy guys aren't we supposed to be doing something here" "Ohhh yeahh geeez I get side tracked easily" "Yeahh you do now what are we doing again" "Wow you forgot already" "Yess now what was it" "Like I said over the phone opperation gay man" "Ohhh that one" "Yupp" "Well do you still have your outfit" "Yupp I just had a feeling that I might need it again" "Okayy so opperation gay man is a go" "Yupp lets go get ready"


	5. Has Naruto Finally Healed Part 3

CHAPTER 3 - HAS NARUTO FINALLY HEALED PART 3

Naruto ran out to his car so he could go get his outfit from his kept it in there so no one would know that he had just incase he needed it he could easily get to getting dressed he ran back in to meet up with the others. "Okayy so are you guys ready." "As ready as we will ever be" "Okayy well lets get started" "Okayys" "Okayy Sakura I want you to get sasuke to come to the front of the stage" "Okayy but why" "You will see just do it already" "Okayy okayy I will do it" "Thanx" "No Prob" After a while Sakura finally convinced Sasuke to go up to the front of the started to wonder what was going on since they saw people putting stuff up on the a while Naruto came on to the stage with Matt and the guys to talk to everyone. "Okayy everyone so as you've noticed we have been putting stuff up on the we are going to be doing another song for we start I want to introduce you to a couple of friends of come her please." "Yess Naruto" "Okayy so this is Matt and his room go way back so I decided to invite them over to help me with this next song. Naruto said while hanging on to looked up when he talked about Matt and his room mates and wondered why Naruto never talked about also wondered why Naruto was hanging all over him like they were dating or was about to get up to confront them when Sakura put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from getting up. "Heyy let go." "Sorry I was told by Naruto to not let you move from your spot." "And when have you ever listened to him before" "Not alot but this time I trust what he's doing and plan on listening to him." "Well what exactly is he doing" "That I can't tell you cause I myself don't even really know" "You don't know but yet you trust him" "No I don't completly trust him you should know only reason I'm going along with this is because of why he's doing though I have doughts as to if it will acctually work or not." "Well then why is he doing this then." "I can't tell is something you will have to find out on your own." "Wait what an I supposed to find out." "Like I said I can't tell you." Sasuke eventually gave up seeing he wasn't going to get anything out of would have asked Naruto but seeing that he can't move that he just decided to wait and see what happens. "Okayy Princess our we ready." "Yupp just about." "Okayys." "Okayy everyone lets get this thing started." So Naruto and the guys went to there respected spots on the stage and waited for the que to gave the guy a thumbs up to start the song.

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

CHORUS  
Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you,  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

.com/watch?v=vqSAOt7uZjQ

"Okayy guys who did this cause it's so not funny." "Sorry Naruto but I couldn't resist." "I should have known." "Okayy second track please" "Are we ready now" "Yess were ready." "Okayy now were going to start hopefully" Naruto gave the guy a thumbs up to start the music again.

*Naruto and the Guys start singing*

It's okay be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way  
Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way  
It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way  
Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way

Father figures we are  
You're a shooting star you've come so far  
I was once in your shoes  
In a closet like you  
I had nothing to lose

Hey man gay man pick up the soap  
Get on your knees and pray  
Hey man gay man  
Release your load  
You've got to cease to delay  
The gay way

It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way  
Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way  
Hooray! For the man!

Ooh, strong man  
queen of the balls  
some brotherly love is a pleasure for all  
Come out  
open your eyes  
it's a matter of size

Hey man gay man pick up the soap  
Get on your knees and pray  
Hey man gay man  
Release your load  
you've got to cease to delay  
The gay way

It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way  
Okay to be gay!  
Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way

Sing hallelujah (sing hallelujah)  
It's getting to ya (it's getting to ya)

Hey! Ho! Mo! Hey! Ho! Mo! Hey! Ho!  
Now remember  
There's a big difference between kneeling down and bending over

It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way  
It's okay!  
Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way

West is where you should go  
To San Francisco  
I get that you know  
Would you gather my face  
So united we stand in a gay parade  
A human serenade

Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way  
It's okay to be gay, let's rejoice with the boys in the gay way  
Hooray for the kind of man that you will find in the gay way  
It's okay to be gay!

.com/watch?v=fsSMR4eLLIU&feature=related

.com/watch?v=3j4t185wl-0&feature=related

When they started singing everyone one was amazed by how amazing there everybody's except Naruto's cause they had heard him sing way through the song some guys came and got Sasuke and took him to go get changed. "Heyy what are you doing." "Naruto told us to come get you and have you change into this outfit." So the guys through him in the bathroom and made him change into the Sasuke got changed they dragged him to the side of the stage to wait till he was needed on it got to the last three lines of the song they brung Sasuke up on had him stand there for up couple of seconds and then Naruto called him over to come towards Sasuke got to where Naruto was standing Naruto opened the closet thing that was on stage and then led Sasuke in to Sasuke was in Naruto closed the door everyone started backing away cause the closet thing started there was a big puff of smoke on the smoke dissapeared Sasuke was standing on the floor of the closet but the rest of the closet was broken into to the song was completly over everyone started clepping there hands and chearing cause of how good everyone everyone was cheering Naruto jumped up into Sasuke's arms and kissed him fully on the time Sasuke didn't hesitate or anything he just gave completly it was cause of everything that just happened but Sasuke finally decided that it was time for evryone to know that he was gay. "Wow that was lots of fun Naruto." "Welcome babe." "Did you come up with this all on your own." "Kinda but I had some help." "Ohhh sweet but why did you do it though." "Well Sakura kinda told me that you were scared about coming out and I decided to call up some old friends and have this whole thing put together.I thought that since it worked on me it might work on you to." "Ohhh okayy and yeahh it totally worked." "Sweet I was hoping for that." "Well I'm kinda happy that it worked to." "You are." "Yupp cause now I can do this." Sasuke said while leaning down to kiss Naruto. When they did this the whole crowd went wild. "Maybe we should go sit down or something" "Yeahh just maybe." They started to walk to there spots to sit down when Matt came up behind Naruto and grabbed him. "Heyy I hope you don't mind us stealing this lovely princess form you." "MATT can you please put me down." "Butt I don't wanna." "I said now." "Nahh." "Uhhh why are you bothering me anyway." "Cause it looked like our lovely princess needed saving." "Well if you must know I don't need saving so put me down." "Okayy okayy all you had to do was ask nicely and I waould have out you down." "Well you of all people should know that I'm never nice when it comes to people picking me up." "Yeahh yeahh I know." "Then why did you do it." "Cause I felt like it." "Uhh you know I hate you sometimes." "Yeahh I do but that is what makes it all the more fun" "Uhhh what ever I give up with you." Naruto said while grabbing Sasuke's hand so they could go sit down. "Now wait there little missy you haven't introduced us to this little hottie yet." Matt said while grabbing Naruto's hand to stop him from leaving. "And maybe there is a reason for that" "Awww please." "Okayy okayy guys this is sasuke." "Heyy sasuke." "Ummm heyy." "So has been behaving." "So far he has but with Naruto you never know." "You can say that again." "Yupp" "So how long have you known Naruto." "Ummm I can't really remember but we really started to get to know each other about a little over three months ago." "Cool so let me guesse thats probally around when you guys started dating right." "Yeahh it is acctually." "Thats pretty cool" "Yupp..heyy Naruto why don't you go find Sakura and talk to I know she's dying to find out what happened." "Okayy I will." "Ohh and aslo tell her I am going to get her back for telling you about the thing." "Okayy I'll tell her" "Okayy so why does he have to talk to Sakura again." "Cause Sakura probally wants to know how the whole thing went plus I wanted to be able to give you a propper answer to the question you asked." "Okayy butt why did Naruto have to leave" "Cause I didn't want what I was going to say to hurt him he has been through enough pain these last three months and I don't want it to happen again." "Okayy butt what happened." "Well me and naruto started dating the day after him and Philip broke up.I happened to be walking by Philips house when I heard him and Philip arguing about somrthing.I could tell that Naruto was very angry at him for some I decided to ease drop on there conversation.I heard Naruto accuse Philip of cheating on him I didn't believe it at first untill Philip said that it was a while of arguing Naruto ran out of the Philip's house and into the woods.I follow him to make sure that he was okayy and also to make sure he didn't get I got to where he was he was sitting against a tree listening to his ipod and singing along to some song.I moved a little closer so I get a good look and noticed that he had been he was done singing he got up to leave and when he turned around he noticed that I was ended up talking for a while and he eventually told me what had happened.I acted a little surprised when he told me cause I didn't want him to know that I already knew what a little bit after we had finished talking Naruto ended up I decided to bring him to my house to stay untill he woke up in the have been going out since then but know one really knew about cause of the fact that he wasn't completly over what had happened with him and he would wake up in the middle of the night and start screaming cause of nightmares he had about Philip this went on for months.I didn't really know this was going on cause he still lived by himself when they once we moved in together I started to notice a while they started to dye down some and now they only come every once in a I think that he has completly forgotten about Philip and I hope that it stays that why I try to refrain fom saying anything about Philip around him cause I don't want him to got back to how he was how far he has come cause I don't think that me and him both would be able to go through the pain again." "Wow I didn't know all of that happened.I'm amazed Naruto didn't tell us any of this." "Well he probally had his reasons for not telling you all of probally didn't want you to have to hjave the burden of knowing all of what happened." "Yeahh your probally right." "No I know I'm right cause he allways tells me that he wished that I didn't have to go through all of this with though if I wasn't there he probally would have done somrthing bad to hurt himself." "Yeahh I guesse you right." "Heyy guys what have you been doing." "Nothing much my darling princess just getting to know Sasuke some more." "Yupp" "Well sweet at least you guy are getting along." "Know why wouldn't we get along." "I don't know maybe cause your jealous that I got to him before you did." "That may be true but that doesn't mean anything." "So you really are jealous then." "No I was just kidding." "Okayy if that is what you say." -Be my bad boy be my man be my weekend lover but don't be my friend- "Hold on guys I have to answer this." "Okayy" "Okayy" "Thanx"


	6. Will She Ever Say Yes

CHAPTER 4 - WILL SHE EVER SAY YESS

Naruto walked over to one of the chairs to sit down so he could talk. "Hello." "Guess who." "Omg no way is that you Gaara." "Yeah who else would it be silly?" "I don't know it's just that we haven't talked to each other in like forever." "I know we need to hang out soon." "Yeah we most defiantly do." "So how about we hang out now." "What how can we do that." "Well how about you turn around for starters." When Gaara said this Naruto turned and there standing behind him was Gaara. Naruto took off full speed to go give Gaara a hug. "I didn't know you were going to be here." "Me either I wasn't going to come until Sakura said that you would be here." "Woot Woot." "Has someone had sugar today cause you know what I told you about that stuff." "I know you told me that I am not allowed to have any unless you say so." "Wow I'm amazed you remembered." "Now why would I forget about something like that? Since I really don't plan on losing my life anytime soon." "Now why would you think I would do something like that?" "Oh I don't know maybe cause the last time I had sugar you said that you would kill me the next time I have any." "Oh yeah I must of forgot about that." "Really you did now." "Umm hello." "Oh sorry Naruto this is my girlfriend Vik." "Oh hey Vik nice to meet you." "Hey Naruto Nice to meet you too. I have heard so much about you from Gaara." "Yeah knowing him." "Hey Gaara I'm glad you made it now come on we need you up on stage." Sakura said while dragging Gaara away. "What do you need me for up on stage." "You promised that you would sing at least one song for everybody." "Oh yeah I must have forgot about that." "Well now that you remember what you are going to sing." "Umm I have an idea but I will need some stuff first." "Okay well what do you need?" "Well some of the stuff I might have in the car but some I don't think I have enough of." "Okay well what don't you have enough of?" "Well you wouldn't happen to have any strobe lights would you?" "Yeah actually I have a closet full cause I used them last year for a party I had." "Sweet do you think you can go get them while I go to my car to go get something?" "Yeah sure." Gaara went to his car while Sakura went to go get the strobe lights. When they both found what they were looking for they met back up. "Okay I want you to hand all of these glow sticks out to everyone who wants them. While I put up all the strobe lights." "Okay." After they were done Gaara went back to his car so he could get his outfit to change into. While he was out there he grabbed Vik's so she could change into hers. After changing he went back to Vik and Naruto. "Here Vik I want you to go change" "Why." "Don't ask questions just go do it please." "Okay I'll be right back." "Thanx babe." "Okay everybody who wanted one has one." "Thanx Sakura." "No prob...Oh and here are the extras." "Thanx...here Naruto take some and put them on you to Sakura." "Okays." "Okay but why" "Cause it goes with the song I'm doing." "Oh okay." "Yup." "So what song are you doing Gaara?" "Oh I'm doing Pretty Little Rave Girl if you must know Sakura." "Oh I never heard that song before." "Me either" Naruto piped in. "Well it happens to be one of Vik's favorite songs so I decided on that one." "Oh that's cool. But I'm confused you just happen to carry around a butt load of glow sticks in your car." "Yeah but you just never know when you need them." "That's true but it's still a little weird." "Yeah I know but they did come in handy." "True enough." "Plus I was saving them for a special night." "Oh well what's so special about tonight." "Well I'm thinking about asking Vik to marry me." "What are you serious?" "Yeah I'm totally serious." "Wow what do you think she will say?" "I have no clue but I hope that the answer will be yes." "Huh what are we talking about?" "Oh nothing darling but I have to say that you look amazing." "Thanx and you to babe. But I'm still confused as to what is going on." "Oh don't worry you will find out pretty soon. Oh and putt these on." Gaara said while handing Vik some glow sticks. "Okay Gaara we have to go." Sakura said while dragging Gaara towards the stage. "Okay guys we have another person who is going to sing." "Hey guys I'm Gaara and the song that I'm about to sing is for someone special to me. Hope you guys like it."

*Gaara starts singing*

I know this pretty rave girl  
Always think about her  
And when she says hi to me  
Butterfly's go right through me  
And when I see her dancin'  
Wanna take a chance in  
Getting a little closer  
And maybe get to know her

I know this pretty rave girl  
Always think about her  
And when she says hi to me  
Butterfly's go right through me  
And when I see her dancin'  
Wanna take a chance in  
Getting a little closer

I know this pretty rave girl  
Always think about her  
And when she says hi to me  
Butterfly's go right through me  
And when I see her dancin'  
Wanna take a chance in  
Getting a little closer  
And maybe get to know her

(X2)

I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...)

(X7)

I know this pretty rave girl  
Always think about her  
And when she says hi to me  
Butterfly's go right through me  
And when I see her dancin'  
Wanna take a chance in  
Getting a little closer

I know this pretty rave girl  
Always think about her  
And when she says hi to me  
Butterfly's go right through me  
And when I see her dancin'  
Wanna take a chance in  
Getting a little closer  
And maybe get to know her

(X2)

I know this pretty rave girl (rave girl...)

I know this pretty rave girl  
Always think about her  
And when she says hi to me  
Butterfly's go right through me...

When Gaara started singing Sakura, Naruto, and Vik moved to the front so they could hear him better. Everybody started dancing like crazy cause they all loved raves and techno music. Part way through the song he had Vik come up on stage with him. So everyone could know who the person was that he was talking about. When the song came to an end Gaara got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his back pocket. Everybody in the crowd went quite when they saw this happen wanting to be able to find out what was going on. "Vik I know we have only been together for a few months now but I was wondering would you marry me." "I don't know what to say." Gaara gave Vik a little while to think it over. "So what's your answer?" "Yes a million times yes." And with that Vik jumped into Gaara's hands and kissed him fully on the lips. Almost knocking him to the floor. When this happened everyone in the crowd started to aww and clap. "You don't know how long I've waited to say that." "And you don't know how long I've waited for you to ask." "Sweet man I can't believe you finally asked her." "Me either." "I was wondering how long it was going to take you since you always talked about it." "Well now I did so now all we have to do is to eventually start planning." "Yup well have fun with that." "Nope you're not getting out of helping that fast cause I'm going to need your help to find me a tux." "Okay I guess I can help you do that." "Also I was wondering if you wanted to be my best man." "Yeah Gaara I would love to be your best man." "Sweet and I think I leave the planning decorations and stuff up to Vik and who ever she wants to help her." "Sweet I have to call Ciara and tell her the good news." Vik then went back to the car to get her phone cause she forgot to bring it in. Once Vik had her phone she went down her contact list and found Ciara's number and pushed send. "Hello." "Hey girl do I have some news for you." "What is it?" "Gaara asked me to marry him." "What no way." "Yup so I was wondering if I could come over tomorrow so we can start planning." "Where are you?" "Umm at Sakura's house." "Okay I will be there soon." Vik hung up then went back to Gaara and them. She went to tell Gaara when all of sudden "OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" "Ciara, how did you get here so fast?" Vik called to the Brunette who came running through the crowd of people. "You don't want to know…But I'm SO happy for you!" "Ummm who are you "Oh I'm Ciara you must be Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you…"Ciara says then turns to Gaara. "I knew it and aren't you both happy I played Match-maker for you?" Ciara squeals jumping up and down. "Did you have to bring that up?" Gaara and Vik ask blushing. "Oh I can't wait to tell Taylor and Crystal." Ciara shouts ignoring the two. "Help" Gaara whispers to Naruto. "How?" "Get her to be interested in something else!" Gaara whispers in a harsh tone. "Does anyone else want to come sing?" Sakura asks. "Oh I will!" Ciara says jumping up on to the stage. "Hey Peoplz, I know you don't me. My Name is Ciara. I am friends with Gaara and his new Fiancée Vik. I'm going to sing Castle in the Sky, I hope you like." Ciara says then pulls out an I pod and tosses it to Vik. Vik cues that it's all good to go.

*Ciara Stats to Sing*

There's a place in my mind  
No one knows where it hides  
And my fantasy is flying  
It's a castle in the sky

It's a world of our past  
Where the legend still lasts  
And the king wears the crown  
But the magic spell is law

Take your sword and your shield  
There's a battle on the field  
You're a knight and you're right  
So with dragons now you'll fight

And my fancy is flying  
It's a castle in the sky  
Or there's nothing out there  
These are castles in the air

Fairytales live in me  
Fables coming from my memory  
Fantasy is not a crime  
Find your castle in the sky

You've got the key  
Of the kingdom of the clouds  
Open the door  
Leaving back your doubts

You've got the power  
To live another childhood  
So ride the wind  
That leads you to the moon 'cause..."

Fairytales live in me

Fables coming from my memory

Fantasy is not a crime

Find your castle in the sky

Everyone started to go crazy when the song ended. Ciara went to get off stage but Vik stopped her. "Would you sing one more song?"


End file.
